


Moonlight Confessions

by shanachie



Category: blue bloods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8560756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: Jamie can’t just leave it when Eddie leaves his apartment.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WeakMoments](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeakMoments/gifts).



> See note at the end.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** No one recognizable belongs to me. Not making any money off this.  
>  **Second Disclaimer** Despite being fanfiction, this is MY work and I do not give anyone or any other site permission to republish this story under my name or any other without my authorization.  
> 

The click of the door latch shocked Jamie out of his stupor and he grabbed his keys, heading after Eddie. Bypassing the elevator that only worked about half the time (and sure that Eddie remembered it and had skipped it too), he ran down the stairs. Hoping to catch her, he burst out the front door.

Eddie was fast walking away from his building, already halfway down the street. And Jamie broke into a jog to try to catch up with her. “Eddie!” he called. “Eddie!” When she didn’t respond, he snapped a little louder, “Janko!”

She spun around, her blonde hair whipping with the movement, and stopped moving, glaring at him. “What are you doing?” she demanded when he got close enough.

“You barely let me talk,” he said. “And then you blindsided me.”

Eddie fiddled with her necklace for a minute. “So what do you plan to do?”

Jamie stopped at her words, not allowing himself to reach out for her like he wanted to. “You didn’t let me really give any options on what we can do,” he started, trying to think of a reply. He was a little hurt that she seemed to think _he_ needed to do something and they couldn’t work together on this. They were partners.

Eddie’s look was heartbreaking as her eyes met his. “There was more than one reason I didn’t let you talk. You’re such a boy scout.”

“You said that.”

“You’re such a boy scout,” she repeated. “And there’s no way you’d break regs. And we both know it works even worse when we partner up with someone else.”

“So. That’s it then?” Jamie asked.

Eddie shrugged. “That’s it then.”

“Eddie, I…” he tried. He wanted her to know that his feelings weren’t just _feelings_ but more.

“Yeah. “ She turned to start walking again, saying over her shoulder, “I know. I do, too. Night, Reagan.”

Jamie shoved his hands into his pockets and watched her walk away. Watched her walk out of that part of his life. For now. Even as she stayed his partner, stayed the most important part of his life.

 

 

 

  


**Author's Note:**

> _Author’s Note: So that? Was not what I intended when I started writing a coda to the scene with Jamie and Eddie the other day. I fully expected them to confess their undying love to each other and attempt to ride off into the proverbial sunset. *facepalm* Here’s to characters not falling into line? This is it for now, but we’ll see if it ends here forever._


End file.
